Opposites Attract
by Eternityz-Angel
Summary: Serenity Potter and Aryan Julius Malfoy meet. Despite their childish pranks and insults, they decide to put an end to their Family's Rivalry, but at a price. Will they have the courage to cross the line between love and hate? Do they dare?
1. Serenity Potter

Hi Guyz!

This is my first fanfic on Harry Potter so go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd be filthy rich! I only own the characters I made up through my devious mind and the plot. P

Now you are free to read the fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

Here I was. Standing before the massive Hogwarts Express. 

_Massive is an understatement._

You see, I just transferred from Rising Valley Boarding School which was located exactly the middle of a completely abandoned forest with high trees that block us from any sunlight. We didn't get to play anything except ride tamed horses amidst the trees as an exercise, which was compulsory for all years. Yes, my previous school had 7 Years as well but was awfully smaller than Hogwarts... or so that's what Father says. I haven't personally been in the school…yet.

You may know my Father, along with all the other 60,609,153 people living in England. His name was Harry Potter. That's right, I am the only daughter of the "the-boy-who-lived" and Ginny Weasley, but she… died. Father said she was killed by Lucius Malfoy during the greatest war in all of the Wizarding World's History, the fall of Lord Voldemort. I guess Mother died as a Hero. A great one at that.

You may think I grew up as a lonely child of a grieved Father but you're wrong. When Mother passed away, Father swore to never let any harm befall upon me. He said that all his Friends and what were left of his family were always under danger because of him. He said that I was all he had left. That's why Father and I are so close. We only have each other. Sure there are all of Mum's family there for us, but in the end it will always be Father and me, right?

Father raised me like a princess. He made sure he tended to all my needs and desires. Of course, he didn't spoil me _too_ much because I still know what is right from wrong and pretty disciplined.

Everyone says I look just like my Father but have Mother's soft coffee-coloured eyes. I am 16 and starting my 6th year at Hogwarts so I guess my height is pretty average. I don't know about you but I don't consider myself as beautiful, despite what Father says.

"Serenity!" A voice exclaimed, snapping me out of my trance. Harry Potter was wildly waving a hand in front my face.

"Yes Dad?"

"I've been calling you for ages now. Anyway, the train is ready to leave,"

Almost as if on cue, an annoyingly loud bell rang, "You ready?"

I hugged him, "I'll miss you Dad" I whispered into his shirt.

"I'll miss you too, Love. Don't forget to write and steer clear of the Malfoys'. Who knows what they'll do to you," Father _still_ has it in for the Malfoy family. I don't blame him, after all, it _was_ Lucius that - you know…

"I won't forget," the extremely irritating bell rang again, "Bye Dad."

I hurriedly kissed him on the cheek and ran onto the train. I struggled to fight through the swarms of students but then halted, having already found an empty compartment.

I sat down and looked out the window. I scanned for Father and after having spotted him amidst the crowd of chaotic students and there tearful parents, I waved to him and he returned the wave with an enthusiastic one of his own. Even from a distance you could see how handsome my Father was.

Just then the train gave out one final annoying bell and starting to move with an insanely pesky growl. You might've guessed it but I hate trains. They drive me up the wall-literally! The once tall figure of my Father was now shrinking into the distance. And before I knew it, the monstrous train was on its way to Hogwarts.

I sighed and closed my coffee-coloured eyes. A million questions were swirling around in my head;

_What are the students like?_

_Will I be able to make any friends?_

_What if the lessons are too hard for me?_

_What if some extremely handsome vampire kidnaps me?_

Okay…we're going way of topic here.

Just then my eyes snapped open as my compartment door slid to reveal a smart-looking girl about my age with dead-set straight black hair and a friendly smile on her face. She looked nervous as she kept biting her lip,

"May we sit here? Every where else is full…" She trailed off, looking at the floor. Am I that intimidating?

"Sure," I smiled at her, hoping to ease her nervousness. I indicated to the seat opposite me. As she shyly entered and took the seat I offered, I noticed another figure behind her. He had messy chest-nut hair with eyes an amazing blue. He had his hands in his jeans' pockets and I have to admit, he was handsome, a ruggedly-cute kind of handsome. He came in and sat next to the black haired girl.

"Um… my name is Crystal Ace and this-" she introduced herself with a shy smile and indicated to the handsome boy next to her, "-is Tyler LaRusso".

Tyler gave me a lopsided grin and clumsily held out a hand for me to shake, "Hey babe,"

I visibly blushed seeing as I have never been called babe by anyone before. "Hi, nice to meet you guys," I reached out to Tyler and we shook hands with friendly smiles…well Crystal and I had friendly smiles but Tyler had a silly grin plastered on his face.

As we chatted amongst ourselves, I learnt more about Crystal and Tyler.


	2. Friends

As we chatted amongst ourselves, I learnt more about Crystal and Tyler.

Crystal was raised in a small village and is a muggle-born. She appeared shy to engage in a conversation at first but she slowly gained confidence. She and Tyler were childhood friends, seeing as their parents are very close. I suspected Crystal has a _teeny tiny_ crush on Tyler. Crystal seemed like the sweet, quiet and shy type but once she gets to know you, you see her smart, friendly and fun type.

Tyler on the other hand seemed totally opposite to Crystal. He was more of the bad-boy prankster type. He was out-going and easy to talk to. Though he contributed some perverted jokes here and there, he was very comfortable to chat to. He was a pureblood, though he and his family preferred the "Muggle side of life". His father died from Tuberculosis only 2 months after his sister was born so he was very protective of his mother and his 10 yr old sister, who might be coming to Hogwarts next year. He seemed totally oblivious to Crystal's affection toward him.

Crystal was telling me all about Hogwarts with Tyler adding something amusing from time to time but what surprised me was that Tyler and Crystal were both in Gryffindor, the house of bravery, the house Father and Mother were in. By the time we arrived at our destination, we had fast become close friends.

* * *

I gasped as I saw the ancient castle. My old school was no where near as big as Hogwarts! The castle was beautiful and more so tonight because an infinite amount of bright stars swimming among the darkness of the sky, contrasting perfectly with the mysterious shadow-grey castle.

Crystal and Tyler had to drag me to the carriages that were lead by…well, nothing, though Tyler insists there are strange dark creatures pulling them.

When we arrived, I was distracted once again by the beauty of this mysterious dark castle. There were moving portraits hung on the walls and talking ghosts floating around the place.

Crystal pulled me out of my trance-like state by telling me I have to be sorted with the 1st Years. Tyler took me to the swarm of nervous First Years and bid me luck before he parted.

And here I was, waiting for a professor whilst being surrounded by tiny kids whispering to their new-found friends about how nervous they are. One of the First Years, a girl with platinum blonde hair tied up neatly with two high ponytails and brilliant green eyes was shaking in the corner by herself. I pitied the child, so I went up to the cute girl and tried to calm her a bit.

"Hi, I'm Serenity," I introduced myself.

"I-I-I'm F-Faith," She stuttered. She must be terrified at the prospect of coming to a completely foreign place without her parents for the first time.

"You seem scared, am I right?" I said gently as slowly kneeled before her so we could be level with each other.

"Y-Yes. I d-don't want t-to be so-sorted i-in front o-of all those b-big p-people..." She stuttered out whilst staring at me with those brilliant lime green orbs.

"It's okay to be frightened once in a while. Even I'm scared too," I admitted.

"B-But you're a big girl," She pointed out, "Big girls don't get scared".

She seemed to be stuttering less, "Everyone gets scared Faith," I whispered in a soothing voice, "Big girls or not, every one gets scared. And besides, I can't wait to make new friends and explore this humongous castle, can you?"

She seemed to be excited, "I guess…," She looked at me, "Thank you Serenity. You're my first friend," She smiled.

I hugged her, and as if on cue a completely stoic Professor entered the corridor where we were standing and smile… in a stoic way. Faith slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it tight. I squeezed back in a comforting manner.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall the headmistress of this school. When you enter the Great Hall, you will each be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Oh, Miss Potter, you will be the last to get sorted since you are the eldest. I bid you all the best of luck. Follow me," After she was finished with her speech, she briefly led us down the corridor and into the Great Hall.

Everyone in the Great Hall immediately seized the chattering and averted their attention to the new students. While we were walking the extremely long path upto the front where a single stool and an old shabby-looking hat stood before the Professors' table, I could feel the anxiety radiating from the 1st Years. Faith squeezed my hand once again and walked closer to me almost as if to hide inside me. I could feel most of the stares on me, seeing as how I was the eldest and it was probably rare to find any transferred student beginning their 6th Year in this school.

The sorting ceremony began as each of the students' names was being called out. I quickly scanned the place for any signs of Tyler or Crystal. When I found them, they grinned and gave me thumbs up signs. I returned their grins with a nervous smile of my own.

Now it was me squeezing Faith's hand. I also felt a cold, hard stare directed toward me. I turned my head to the table draped with dark green and silver decorations and nearly stumbled as I gasped. There sat an extremely handsome boy, who looked about my age, with jet black hair falling gracefully over his ice blue eyes. He was glaring at me for some reason but I tried to ignore him. Though it was pretty difficult, I managed.

A period of time passed and most of the 1st Years got sorted and I think it was another familiar squeeze of the hand that brought me back to reality. Faith's name must've been called because she squeezed my hand one last time before timidly walking up to the stool. She was staring at me with those bright green eyes of hers before the hat was draped over her head. I saw her rosy pink lips moving, almost as if she were talking to the hat… and then-


	3. Handsome Git

I saw her rosy pink lips moving, almost as if she were talking to the hat… and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" roared the old rugged thing.

The Great Hall erupted in the loud cheers and whistles of Hufflepuff. As soon as the hat was lifted of Faith's head, she grinned broadly at me and trudged over to the Hufflepuff table. I clapped enthusiastically; Hufflepuff was the house of the kind hearted, exactly where Faith belonged.

After a couple more names, my name was called out.

I looked around me, there was no one else, all the First Years were sorted and now it was my turn. Everyone was staring at me, I could feel it. I was the daughter of "the-boy-who-lived" and they were curious. The teachers leaned forward slightly too, as if gaining more interest.

I strolled upto the wooden stool and sat down on it, although a bit timidly. Professor McGonagall placed the rugged old hat atop my head and a dignified yet rough voice started to talk inside me,

_Ah, Ms Potter,_

_I see you are smart and friendly, but you most certainly don't belong in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw._

_You have a passion for achieving your goal, no matter how difficult it may be, that is a trait the Slytherins have…_

_You are most definitely brave and loyal but unlike your Father, you are a difficult choice Ms Potter._

_Difficult indeed…well better be-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared and immediately, a loud cheers and whistles erupted from the table located between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

I grinned widely as the hat was removed from my head. I couldn't hold the excitement and ran to the loudest table there. Tyler was whistling and Crystal was clapping wildly. They shuffled aside so I could be seated between them. Everyone was shaking my hand and welcoming me to the house. Crystal was giving me bone crushing hugs and Tyler, being protective one, glared at the boys who winked in my direction.

After McGonagall silenced the Hall and completed her yearly speech consisting of Quiditch notices, Caretaker Filch's warnings and lesson notices, food appeared out of thin air on the tables and the ghosts I saw earlier floated out from under the tables, behind the portraits and paintings and through the stone walls of Hogwarts.

We all ate our dinner with an air of happiness and excitement of the beginning of a new year. Just when we completed our dinner, a soft tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around.

"Hi Serenity, I made new friends just like you said," Faith's green eyes the exact happiness I felt at that moment, "Thank you,"

I smiled at her, "That's great!" I exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

Just then, I heard someone, most likely a prefect call out, "Hufflepuffs! This way please! I will direct you to your dormitories!"

Faith's head snapped to the voice and with a final smile and wave of the hand, she departed.

Nearly all of the first years from every house were being lead to their new dormitories. Some of the students, exhausted from the day's travelling retreated to their sleeping quarters with their friends. Only few from each house were left including Crystal, Tyler and me.

"Who's the girl?" Tyler asked while we were heading towards the Great Hall's doors to retreat to our own dormitories.

"Her name is Faith. I met her while the First years and I were waiting for a teacher to escort us to the Sorting Ceremony. She seemed a bit shaken up so I calmed her down a bit." I explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's great that you made it into to Gryffindor!" Crystal exclaimed, engaging me in a side hug, "Now we'll be the Invincible Trio or something!"

I heard a snort next to me. I whipped my head to Tyler who was trying to unsuccessfully keep in the burst of laughter behind his hand that was presently covering his mouth.

"Gotta' problem with that oh Prankster Boy?" Crystal scowled at Tyler.

"Nope. None at all." Tyler grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Well it _appears_ that you have a problem." Crystal challenged.

I tuned out from their little argument and focused my attention on all the paintings and sculptures. They were so gracefully painted, it amazes me.

Suddenly, I saw the handsome boy. The same boy who was glaring at me during the Ceremony. There he stood, as tall as ever, with his built body leaning on one of the sculptures with his arms crossed. I noticed he was still glaring at me.

I think Tyler and Crystal seemed to have noticed him too because now they were glaring back at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he strode up to me, "My name is Aryan. Aryan Julius Malfoy." He smiled, not a pleasant sort of smile you give to someone you meet, but an evil sort of smile you give when you know something unpleasant is awaiting someone you extremely dislike...

I couldn't help but notice his beauty, even with that sadistic look that has been pasted upon his face but that wasn't the only thing I noticed.

"Malfoy…" That name seemed familiar.

"Yes. Your family and my family are bound to eternal hatred." He smirked. He said it so pleasantly as if we were talking about the godforsaken weather!

I don't like this guy already…

_Okay Serenity. Keep calm. Just… um…ignore him and whatever you do avoid looking at his handsome face. _

How I wish a starved lion would go hurling itself at him, making sure to scar his oh-so-perfect face!

"Shove off Malfoy! Come on Serenity, let's go." I heard Tyler spit at him. I felt a firm hand grip my elbow, almost dragging me forward.

Aryan ignored him, "Serenity…" he drawled, "It means 'peace'. What a beautiful name…" he carried on.

Crystal was narrowing her eyes at him beside me, "Just tell us what you want Malfoy." She calmly said.

"We're in no hurry Mudblood but I'll tell you anyway," Aryan smirked the Malfoys' trademark smirk, "I wanted to know what you were doing with my little sister."

Sister? What was he talking about?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated.

"Oh come on, like you have no clue. Faith is my sister. Faith Malfoy. What were you doing with her?" he seemed to get slightly annoyed at me.

Faith was his sister? Now that I think about it, she never told me her last name. Heck, I even missed her name being called out at the Ceremony because I tuned out. But she seemed too nice to be a Malfoy; she even got sorted into Hufflepuff for goodness sake!

I looked back at Aryan, "I was comforting her. She was very nervous."

"I knew it. She is a disgrace to our family. How did she end up in that _filthy_ house anyway?" He seemed to be in his own little world, mumbling to himself. Suddenly his head shot back up, "Whatever. You and your filthy excuse for friends are not to go anywhere near her, understand?"

Tyler came forward, "We will do what we want and when we want it, so you better get on your way to those fat goons you call friends."

Aryan smirked once again, "Whatever, I don't care." Then he came up to me and swiftly took my hand, "Pleasure to meet you Ms Serenity Potter. I will see that there will be a lot in store for your first year at Hogwarts. It will be my welcome gift to you." He brushed his soft lips against my shaking hand and with a swift of his cloak he turned and strode off to the Slytherin Dormitories, leaving me with a face the colour of a beetroot.

"That handsome git!" Crystal exclaimed after him, "I hate him!"

I don't think Crystal realised she just called Aryan _handsome_. I watched amusedly as Tyler scowled at her.

"He's not handsome! I'm more sexy than he is!"

As the two lovebirds quarrelled on and on, I couldn't help but wander about what Aryan had said. _I will see that there will be a lot in store for your first year at Hogwarts…_What could possibly be in store for me?


End file.
